


Your Move

by iluvaqt



Series: DC & Marvel: Nightingale [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvaqt/pseuds/iluvaqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the clean up following Loki's thwarted attack on New York, Steve finds a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Move

"Look at you in your star-spangled best."

His chest bloomed with warmth and even though he was sore, he felt a sudden surge of energy renew his weary body at the sound of her voice. He looked up from where he'd finished helping a group of fireman and S.H.I.E.L.D agents rig a downed alien ship for removal. 

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said taking her in. In the months since he had last seen her, she'd grown her hair out. It was a sleek even length that shone like the palest corn silk, instead of the choppy pixie cut he was used to seeing on her. He found he liked the softness it gave her face. His skin itched to touch it, his perfect memory reminding him of what its fine downy softness felt like between his fingers. Her smile was genuine and her eyes sparkled with playful amusement. He was grimy, sweaty and he was definitely dressed to make a patriotic statement. Not how he envisioned their reunion. Then again in their line of work he should have expected it.

"We could have used you in the field today," he said his voice probing but not accusatory.

Chloe adjusted the straps of her shoulder bag and gave him a disapproving look. "Just because you didn't see me, shouldn't have you assume I wasn't around. I work best in the shadows or have you forgotten that part of our training?"

Steve took in her civilian clothing. "You're not dressed for it."

Chloe let her gaze run the length of him. "Stones in glass houses. I was on assignment when the call came in. I took the train, and turns out it was a good call. Rallied a couple people to take out a team of those alien thugs trying to herd civilians and trap us in the underground."

"It's good to see you. You never called," he said his eyes betraying his feeling over her easy dismissal of his presence in her life.

Chloe bit down on her lip and ducked her face so she could shutter the feelings he could stir in her with his eyes alone. Damn, four months apart and nothing had changed. Her lips burned with the memory of his kiss and her heart danced with longing for the storm he could stir within her. "When you're done here, do you want to get a cup of coffee and fill me in on what's been happening for you since you've been formally ledgered on the Division payroll?"

Steve grinned. "Sounds like a plan." 

"EJ's on 3rd wasn't hit. If you can make it, I'll see you there."

"Bailing on me already, Cap? I almost died. I think I did, actually for a second there. We had a team shawarma date. Of course cute blondes are always welcome," his eyes darted around. "She was just here. JARVIS, I don't have a concussion right? I wasn't hallucinating and sassy little thing with a gorgeous smile, flirting with Capsicle?"

Steve shook his head. He wasn't saying a word. He got enough ribbing from Stark without adding his past with Chloe in the mix. Chloe had done what she did best, blend in and disappear. And she'd done it again before he could even ask her if she'd been badly hurt in that last exercise. When she hadn't shown up for their last meeting, he'd suspected her sharp dismissal had been to rouse to keep him from discovering her injuries. She hadn't wanted him to witness her pain. He was relieved to see that she didn't seem to be suffering any lasting effects though. Maybe he could work up the nerve to call her. After all, she'd made the first move this time and invited him on a date.

The hopeful anticipation of that thought put a secretive wide smile on his lips. The look that graced his face must have been unexpected because it prompted Stark to peer at him strangely.

"Fine be that way. But just so you know, I'm revoking the guest invite for shawarma."

Steve shook his head still smiling. He was more than okay with that outcome. The next time he met up with Chloe he hoped there wouldn't be any chance of interruption or the possibility for her to pull one of her remarkably quick exits. He'd had time to think about his feelings and what he wanted. And just seeing her again cemented his decision. He'd very much like to get to know her better and then perhaps, if she were receptive to the idea, he'd love the opportunity to kiss her again. 

He'd kissed a total of three pairs of lips in his long life. One set had tried to consume him like a hunter devouring easy prey and all he could remember was hoping that her greasy titanium dioxide rouge didn't stain his uniform and that she must have had a bacon and cheese sandwich for lunch. For a first kiss it had been anything but chaste and sweet but it had definitely fit the criteria of awkward. 

A kiss from Peggy - among other things he wished they'd done but he wasn't brazen enough to ever admit outloud - he had dreamed about, longed for and waited in patient anticipation for the right time, so that when it had happened in that high adrenaline moment, he'd been so startled he could barely remembered much about it beyond the thought that he couldn't wait to do it again.

Chloe had the softest lips, that tasted faintly of peach and made him tingle from his lips to his toes. Time stopped when she'd sighed against his mouth and parted her lips. The world had faded away in that single moment, everything muted but the sound of their breathing and his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. He'd dared to explore beyond the seam of her lips and he'd tasted the garlic sauce of her wrap on her tongue and instead of souring the moment like kissing the Colonel's secretary had, he wanted more of her. He wanted more of the peach, and he wondered what the rest of her tasted like, if the delicate jasmine of her perfume mingled with an intoxicating musk that was distinctly Chloe would be as erotic and delightful as her taste of her lips. He had planned on venturing across her cheek to her neck when a countering movement on her part had bumped his bruised nose against hers. If he'd known the _ouch_ that had slipped out was going to ruin the mood, he would have grilled himself to suck it up and take the swipe like a man. It was barely a sting compared to the beatings he'd taken pre-serum and a joke compared to the hits he'd weathered during the war. But the spell had broken and she'd vanished like she'd never been there at all. He definitely wanted the opportunity to see Chloe Sullivan again and now he knew that she was open to the notion, there was nothing holding him back. 


End file.
